Saints Don't Dance
by KnightlyWordsmith
Summary: Or at least some shouldn't.


**A/N-** This is purely for fun and all blamed on a post on tumblr. I am not at all sorry.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon on a lazy Sunday when it started. Loud music began playing on one of the upper floors of the Kido mansion. Shiryu, who had been curled up with a book in one of the many studies the large house held looked up in confusion. Whatever it was that was playing was upbeat, poppy, and all around bad. Something tugged at his mind, telling him that he should recognize the song, but Shiryu pushed this out of his head and returned his focus to his book.

It was difficult to pay attention to the words on the page with the music playing, especially when it was joined by a loud thumping. Someone had clearly started to dance to it. Shiryu had just finished re-reading the same sentence for a third time when a second pair of feet joined the first. Snapping the book shut, Shiryu decided there was no way he was going to get anymore reading done with all of that noise.

Setting the book aside, Shiryu went to brave the stairs to find out what was going on in the upper levels of the house. Halfway up he ran into Hyoga, who going by the quizzical look on the man's face, Shiryu gathered was doing the same thing he was. The music only got louder as they approached, the strains of the song still sounding vaguely familiar to Shiryu. When Hyoga opened the door they were met with a sight Shiryu had not anticipated.

There were very few times Shiryu missed his self-inflicted blindness. This was one of those rare occasions. Music was pounding out of a pair of speakers, which Shun was clearly dancing to. That was not the problem however. Seiya was in the room as well, but Shiryu wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. He was moving, but there was no rhythm to the movements, he clearly didn't know what to do with his flailing arms, and his hips were doing some strange gyrating motion.

Neither Shun, nor Seiya had noticed their arrival, Shun too busy dancing, and Seiya to busy doing whatever it was he was supposed to be doing. Shiryu cleared his throat, and though neither Saint stopped moving, both Shun and Seiya looked up at him and Hyoga standing in the doorway. "What is going on in here?" Shiryu asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seiya grinned, still doing that awkward motion with his hips. "We're dancing."

"Seiya, that's not dancing," Hyoga replied. Shiryu noticed Hyoga had started to tap a foot to the beat of the horrible song. "You're just waving your arms around and doing some weird thrusting motion with your hips."

"Sure this is dancing," Seiya sounded mildly offended. "I bet you can't do any better."

"Fine, I will." Shiryu was shocked to find Hyoga sliding around him, to pass into the room. He was really going to join in on dancing to this awful song?

Even more surprising, when Hyoga started dancing, it was actually good. Very good in fact. He started bumping and sliding to the music, but unlike Seiya who couldn't keep to the beat if his life depended on it, Hyoga moved smoothly along with the beat of the song. His motions were all smooth and fluid, leaving Seiya to gape, and Shun to crow happily, "I never knew you could dance Hyoga!"

Hyoga flashed a grin at him, still moving effortlessly to the music. "And I never knew you liked the Spice Girls." _The Spice Girls_. That's why the music sounded familiar. Shiryu shuddered, the music was no better than the first time Shunrei had played one of their songs years ago.

He still couldn't believe what he was looking at. Hyoga continued to impress with surprisingly good dance moves, Seiya not to be outdone continued his awkward thrusting, while Shun just smiled and danced along. Shiryu wasn't sure if the whole situation could get anymore surreal, until a slim form slipped around the doorway. It was Saori.

"Miss Kido." Shiryu started, not even noticing her arrival he had been so intent on the bizarre scene unfolding in front of him. Looking up at him, Saori gave a conspiratorial wink and put a finger to her lips. In her other hand she held a phone, open and set to record the two dancers and Seiya. None of the other Saints seemed to have noticed her arrival, so engrossed were they in the music.

"You're never going to let them forget this, are you?" Shiryu asked her.

"One can never have too much blackmail material," Saori replied mildly. She looked up at him, mirth in her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to join them?" She asked, he voice saccharine and teasing.

Shiryu took a step back, and waved his hands out in front of him. "Oh no, you're not getting me."

Saori shrugged. "Oh fine," she then turned back to the other three Saints. To herself she murmured, "Too bad Ikki's not here. I wonder what he'd do if he were."

 _Deny any relation to Shun and his horrible taste in music, then leave again_ , Shiryu thought to himself. _Leave and never come back_. Something Shiryu himself was strongly contemplating before whatever crazy had afflicted the other three got him as well.


End file.
